


Party Panic

by Solstices



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: David and Gwen meeting for the first time, David is so nice, F/M, Gwen is just panicking, I know what you're thinking, I mean title says it all, Ice cream and breathing solves everything, Music, Oc is a party girl, Parties, This is my third, Two dweebs going out for ice cream, Yes I did write more hurt/comfort, but they are in the background - Freeform, no fourth hurt comfort fic, once again my girl has a panic attack, people absolutley get drunk in this, rated t for cursing, this is a gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29804007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solstices/pseuds/Solstices
Summary: Gwen doesn't want to be here. She wants to be far away from the music, the lights, the alcohol. She knows she's panicking, but luckily, a very handsome stranger comes along to help her calm down...A Gift For ForestWater (Again)
Relationships: David & Gwen (Camp Camp), David/Gwen (Camp Camp), Gwen & OC, honestly this can be platonic if you want it to be
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Party Panic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Forestwater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forestwater/gifts).



> Is this the second gift for Forestwater? Yes. Do I care? No. Is this extra super short because I really wanted to get this out? Absolutely. Is this fic just a coping mechanism and I just wanted to give back to the community and I love Forestwater's content so I made this? Fuck yes. Enjoy this lovely stupid fic that I wrote in an hour at midnight. Wanna talk to me on Tumblr? @campcampfanfan

Loud noise covers Gwen’s ears, making her whimper at the sound. She had to get out of here. The party boomed, rainbow lights flashing. She closes her hands over her ears, closing her eyes as well. Her heart is loud, pounding in her chest. People surrounded her, bumping into her slightly. She wanted to get out. She’s eyeing the floor, looking for an exit. Brown, green, blue, amber, black, all eyes looking at her. The only person she knows is next to her is her friend Emma. Fiery orange hair, emerald green eyes, porcelain pale skin dotted with freckles. She’s holding a red cup, just like you see in movies. In it is some kind of alcohol. Gwen isn’t sure what kind it is, but she does know it’s getting Emma tipsy. She’s throwing her hands up dancing while Gwen leans against the wall. It’s cold against her hot, clammy skin. She feels sick.

“Girl, are you alright?”

The voice is almost distant to Gwen. She perks her head up, eyebrows up. She realizes it’s Emma who's talking. Her voice is cheery, and she is clearly excited at being here. She takes a dip sip, rushing over to her side. Her black dress and rose plated stockings glimmer with glitter in the dim light.

“Yeah, yeah,” She responds, letting out a deep sigh.

She rubs her temples, opening her eyes wider. Panic fills her veins, and she can’t breath. In and out, her breath rushing through her body. It’s hot in there, people packed together. She comes to a small realization, grabbing onto her forearms.

“I just need a moment outside,” She excuses, looking for the blue exit door. 

When she locks eyes with it, moving quickly across the floor. She pushes people aside lightly, running hurriedly. Blinding lights shine in her eyes, people in gorgeous dresses and pretty outfits dancing. She can feel her shoes click on the concrete floor, smoke waltzing on the ground. She turns her head as she stops, watching a woman appear on stage. Long blonde hair, tan skin, and sky blue eyes appear on the stage,40 feet away. The room fills with pink light and the heavy smell of alcohol. The room goes dark for a second, almost making Gwen jump. Music begins as the woman sings, her voice like a siren’s call.

Gwen turns back, her brain tuning out the lyrics. She looks around for the door again, making a break for it. She’s moving so fast people are beginning to notice. Some people turn their heads in either confusion or disgust. Mutters come up from the crowd, and Gwen could hear some of them.

“Where is she going?”

“Weirdo.”

“That girls going to miss the song.”

“Ugly girl on the move, be careful she doesn’t hit on you.”

Gwen shutters at the last one. She knows that, but she can’t seem to care at the moment. Whatever, whoever that was doesn’t matter. She just runs faster, breaking through the door as it slams open. She’s in an open hallway, dimly lit with a horrific aura. It’s quiet, with many doors and concrete floors. She leans against the wall, half made of tiles and half made of white concrete bricks. She presses her hand against her face lightly, her finger tips touching her forehead. She presses one foot against the wall, twitching lightly. She furrowed her eyebrows, her eyes closed deeply. She can’t breath until she hears her heartbeat again. Music plays distantly, the echo of the songs vibrating around the empty hall. Small droplets form down her eyes, and she lets them fall. She can hear subtle cheers and happy voices, but the stop at the loud sound of a door creaking open.

Gwen turns her head to see a scrawny man with jungle green eyes and tangerine orange hair staring at her. His face has shock on it, watching her up and down. His eyes are full of pity, his face sad. He rushes over to her, moving to her side.

“Hey, are you ok? Why are you crying?” The man asks, putting his hand on her shoulder.

Gwen almost starts to cry harder, but some self preservation keeps her from wailing. She instead just wipes her eyes, pushing him away lightly. She sniffles, her head tangled from the panic. She grips onto her skin hard, nails raking her twine surface. She turns away lightly.

“I-I’m fine, I just needed to get away from it all. You know what I mean?” She says, letting a small thread of hair fall onto her face.

The man pushes it back behind her ear.

“Yeah,” He responds, “I get it. Are you having a panic attack?”

Gwen knows she probably is, but the command to say yes is practically gone. She wants to say something, anything, but she just can’t right this second. She just nods quickly, letting more tears fall down her face.

“I’m sorry,” She apologies, covering her face.

“Hey, hey, it’s ok! Um, can you breathe with me?” The redhead tries, getting Gwen to look up.

She nods, and they begin to breathe deeply together. Gwen can hear her heart in her ears again as she inhales, holding her breath slightly. She looks at the young man as he grabs her wrists, holding them gently. Gwen meets his orbs, pine green meeting amethyst purple. She breaths in again, matching her breath to his.

“David.”  
Gwen blinks, her eyebrows raised in question.

“My name’s David,” He explains, smiling towards her.

He releases her hands once her breath steadies, and for the first time that night, she can’t hear her heartbeat anymore. She can now hear the music blaring in the background, and the joyful cries of drunken people. They just want to party, happy to be there.

“Hi,” She says finally, feeling quite awkward.

“Hi,” He responds, chuckling lightly.

She shifts slightly, letting her foot on the wall fall to the ground. She lets out a small and embarrassed laugh, rubbing the back of her neck.

“Sorry,” She repeats, “I just really don’t like this party.”

David lets out a small laugh too, rubbing his arm. He shuffles as well, his eyes darting to the side.

“Me too,” He admits.

They both stand in silence, music blaring in the background, until Gwen gets an idea. Her eyes light up and she turns towards the lanky redhead. She, for a second, decides against it. Then she just blurts it out, word falling out of her mouth.

“Hey, do you wanna ditch this party and get some ice cream?” She asks, tilting her head back awkwardly.

David coughs lightly, nodding his head. A small blush tinges his face as he gives two awkward thumbs up, smiling with all whites.

“Sorry,” He apologizes, “I just, really like the idea. This party is not my forte.”

Gwen nods with understanding, pulling out her phone. David gives her a questioning look, which gets her to make a small “ah” sound.

“I’m just going to text my friend I’m leaving, ok?” Gwen explains, getting a nod of realization.

David begins to walk off, calling back something like “I’m going to start my car!” to her. She lets out a small giggle, then turns on her phone. Bright white light covers her face as she pulls up her app and begins to tap on the phone.

Gwen: Hey Em, I’m out  
Em: What? You got a mans?

Gwen: Fuck no. I’m out for ice cream

Em: Alright Bitch, sounds good. Want me to steal some pretzels for you?

Gwen: Hell yeah

Em: Alright, see you boo <3

Gwen: Bye <3

Gwen slides the phone in her pocket as she begins to sashay down the hall, the music getting further. The only sound now is the echo of her footsteps against the floor, and the sound of her heart. She walks up to the glass door leading outside, opening it quickly. The night sky covers the area, stars twinkling bright overhead. The lights from the party are barely seen from outside, but have an odd tint on the outside. She sees a long, broken down car pull up. It has a yellow tint with a brown bottom, looking too much like an 80’s car for her taste. It stops next to her on the curb, the cool night air practically blowing the paint off. Inside, David is grinning at her, motioning for her to get in.

She hops in, slamming the door shut. She turns towards the lanky man, giving him a small, shy smile. 

“Which way?” He asks, and she pulls up the GPS on her phone.

She types in a location and quickly shows it to the man next to her. His eyes focus on it, nodding and begins to drive off.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“No way! Are you kidding?” Gwen snorts, ice cream dripping onto her hand.

David shakes his head no, licking his mint chip ice cream. He lets out a snort himself, covering his face with his hand. His chuckles are deep and throaty, and it feels warm like a fireplace. David radiates warm energy, in fact. His presence is like a campfire on a starry night at camp. He smells like a tall pine forest, with the smoky afterthought of fog. The mint ice cream settles on his nose, and Gwen lets out a laugh, taking a napkin and wiping it off. She herself takes a bite of her chocolate ice cream.

“Yeah, Max is… an interesting little guy,” He shrugs, taking the napkin from her hand. 

“Sounds like a spawn of satan,” Gwen murmurs to herself, not letting David hear.

If he did, he is acting like he didn’t. Gwen smiles, finishing off the top part of her ice cream. 

“Thanks for getting me out of there,” Gwen says, leaning against the wall behind her.

David shrugs.

“No problem! It was hectic anyway. My friends don’t care if I’m there or not,” David responds, getting a pitiful look from Gwen.

David takes another lick of his ice cream, perhaps too strong this time. His green ice cream falls to the floor, and he makes a frown towards it.

“Dang it,” He says, getting a small chuckle from Gwen.

He grabs his shoulder lightly, pulling him back towards the store. He looks at her in confusion, which she smiles towards him strongly.

“Let’s get you another one,” Gwen says as the trail off inside.

They walk into the store, fading into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> How lovely of my children to go out for some ice cream. And the song that was playing? "Vacay to Bonetown" from Helluva Boss. That's right, I choose that song. And yes, Emma will appear in Alpha in a later chapter. So, enjoy Forestwater, I am pretty sure you are reading this. Hopefully the next part of T&E isn't so angsty, because Idk if I can take it.


End file.
